


Tied up.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: AkiMoto - Freeform, Akira discovering his dominant side, Akira discovering his mild sadistic side, Bandaging, Based from the TnC novel, Finger play, M/M, Mild foreplay, Motomi’s body appreciation, Restraints, Rutting, blindfold, blowjob, doctor role play, gunshot wound, kinky talk, rejected draft of the Akira seme anthology, side story fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: My take of what may have happened in the TnC novel short story between Motomi and Akira.Motomi was shot but escaped with a mild injury. Akira tried to help with bandaging his wounds however Motomi was still hurting. Akira has an idea and discovered a side he never knew when it comes to vulnerable Motomi...





	Tied up.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is originally one of the draft for my Akira seme anthology story. It got rejected because I didn’t quite like the ending. Now I’ve edited some scenes so this story can be read as a stand alone. 
> 
> And also I’ve always wanted to write a one shot in appreciation of Motomi’s body. Such a gorgeous man...

“This… kinda tickle, Akira.”

“Just keep your hands up, I’m almost done.”

“But your fingers are quite cold….” At this he grinned, “shall I rubbed them a bit to warm your hands?”

“Just be quiet and don’t move so much.” Akira huffed in mild irritation.

Motomi gulped when the younger man’s soft hair brush against his neck as Akira came closed.

“Really though, I can wrap it myself.” The journalist chuckled.

“You’re injured, how can I let you bandaged yourself?”

Motomi lifted a shoulder, “I’m used to it back during my merc days.”

It was the night where Motomi got shot by an unknown attacker. Akira was so shocked to see Motomi came home with a bleeding side. Thankfully the gunshot wound only grazed the side of his stomach but still Motomi lost so much blood it’s amazing he could still stand upright! His shirt, jacket and pants ruined by the stains. Akira on the other hand fainted when he saw the blood, all nightmares and bad memories assaulted him from their days back at Toshima. The curse of his blood, the lost of his childhood friend and the regrets of parting with someone he vaguely recalled with disappearing memories.

After Akira regained his consciousness, he was in a panic as to who could have attacked Motomi.

“Could it be the CFC again?”

He was still Null Nicole, they couldn’t find a cure to his blood and he’s still considered as a priceless test subject. Some days they felt like they were being followed which was why they often don’t stay in one place too long.

Motomi shook his head, “nah, can be anyone. Besides, all charges to you done by Emma has been lifted. You’re no longer under suspicion of murder of the false charges. So this mean I’m their target. When I was working on my investigation to chase after Premier, I did some shady side jobs for valuable information. A lot of people still wants me dead to cover their trails and secrets. They’re worried I might leak it to the press to uncover their corruption and dark secrets. Otherwise some military leaders out there don’t like it I’m being nosy and digging up their past archives.”

Akira had a scowl on his face. His eyes narrowed, he didn’t care what happened to himself but if there were others hunting down Motomi…

And that’s when Akira saw Motomi was currently topless saved for the bandages that he was in the middle of trying to wrap around his stomach. Akira offered to bandage him and that’s how they ended up on the bed.

“Akira?” The older man inquired when his lover’s hands stopped.

Akira shook his head, “it’s nothing.” Then he added, “you said you’re used to bandaging yourself. Well now you don’t have to do so anymore. I’m here with you so if you are injured, I can bandage you.”

A surge of warmth flooded Motomi’s chest. “Aww honey, thank you….”

The widow felt genuinely touched. It’s quite rare for Akira to take action as he usually followed along with whatever Motomi came up with.

However Motomi couldn’t help but laugh from the ticklish sensations of Akira’s digits, “but really though I can bandage myself. You keep wrapping my tummy over and over… I think I can’t move now, ahahaha! Are you trying to wrap me like a mummy?”

At this Akira blushed in embarrassment, “I’m not. It’s best to cover the wound as best as we can. Now keep quiet, I’m trying to concentrate.”

But the more he tried, the more he messed up. How was it Motomi could easily wrapped his bandaged hand back in the church? Akira didn’t expect bandaging was a complicated process.

Motomi shook his head with a smile. He stopped Akira’s hand and winked, “I really appreciate your help, love. Let me teach you the basics first.”

In the next half an hour, Motomi managed to free himself from his mini cocoon of bandages and taught his assistant how to wrap the proper way. It was cute how Akira paid full attention to his instructions and he didn’t mind using himself as a practice body for Akira to try. Little did Motomi knew Akira was hungrily observing Motomi’s broad chest and the smooth sensation of his tanned skin. There were faint scars, some looked like they were from fire burns.

Did Motomi had these because he tried to enter the burning lab during the massacre? Forcing his way inside to find his son without caring he might get burn alive? Akira shook his head and regained his focus. He has always like Motomi’s body, compared to himself whose slimmer and pale. His hair soft, his eyes kind, his smile kissable and his skin smooth and warm like velvet. Now that the two of them had left Toshima and ate regular meals as they traveled, Motomi had cut down his chain smoking and gained weight. Akira found his small pudgy tummy cute. There were faint traces of his muscles as Motomi still had push ups weekly.

“See? That wasn’t so bad. Now it’s your turn, Akira.”

“R-right.”

Akira snapped out of his daze and received the roll of bandage from the older man. He mentally berated himself for being easily distracted. Yet part of him was a bit mad… how dare those attackers shoot his Motomi… injure his dark skin… making him in pain… causing so much blood… Akira silently swore in his head.

Motomi was oblivious to his assistant’s dark thoughts. He was watching Akira’s progress. The first few tries of Akira was adorable, he almost resembled a kitten tangled in yarn with the bandages. But the boy was a fast learner and soon he managed to remember all the steps.

“That’s right… I have an injury, not a sprain. So my bandaging is simply to keep my patch covered.” Motomi explained then he nodded, “Okay, so let’s start again. Don’t wrap too tightly or my blood flow will be constricted and I go all blue, ahaha! Imagine how much we have to pay for bloodied sheets of this place we rented. Maybe I should sleep at the couch tonight, you can have the bed, Akira.”

“You’re the one who should sleep on the bed.” Akira refused then continue with his bandaging. Going round and round with the bandages and did a better job compared to the first time. Being this close and smelling Motomi’s scent stirred things within Akira. There was the regular smell of musk, faint smoke and cologne. But there was that distinctive smell that’s special only to Motomi. He smelled… like the sun? It’s ridiculous because the brightest star in the sky seemed impossible to have any odor. Yet… Motomi smelled so… warm… he did mention that he used to play in the sunflower field as a child. Motomi promised him he’d bring Akira there one day.

Mentally shaking his head from his long thought, Akira reached for the hook and finally finished up the wrapping.

“Well done, Akira! I’m so proud of you!”

Motomi ruffled Akira’s head affectionately but then he winced at the sudden movement to his injured side, “ow, ow, ow….”

Akira became alarmed, “O- Ossan!”

Motomi forced a smile as he laughed a bit, “sorry to startle you, I’m okay. It’s just the throbbing pain now that the shock has worn off. I don’t think we need a shot of anaesthesia or anything to numb the pain. In the past I just get drunk to distract myself.”

Akira wasn’t happy at how Motomi fussed over his food and safety yet he himself neglected his own health and well being. Akira was no doctor but he knew alcohol was not a good substitute to ease the pain. He’s happy Motomi cut down his tobacco addiction, if only he could do something about his excessive beer drinking…

With a soft touch on the bandaged area, Akira frowned worriedly, “is there really no other way?”

Motomi cocked his head to the side with a smile, for a moment he looked so cute that Akira fell in love again.

The journalist shook his head, “well, on some nights when I was too much in pain or broke to get wasted, I just sleep it off.”

“Sleep?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t always work as the aching pain kept me up.”

Motomi didn’t like seeing Akira’s anxious expression so to lighten up the mood, he smiled and patted the youth’s head again, “oh! I remember there is ONE more way to make the pain stop. There’s a miracle medicine whenever you finished wrapping a bandaged area not sold in any pharmacy stores.”

At this Akira eyed him suspiciously, “… miracle medicine?”

Motomi grinned playfully, “Yep, let me show you. You must remember the magic spell or else it won’t work.”

“You said miracle medicine not spell.”

“Hush, don’t worry so much about the details ahaha..” He bent down, this time slowly, and kissed Akira’s forehead. “Pain, pain go away. Don’t come back another day.”

After the light smooch, Akira gave him a cute, sulky expression.

“You’re making fun of me again.”

“Of course not, it’s a powerful spell! There’s even a research study that kissing helps ease the pain away.”

“You just made that up.” Akira wasn’t convinced.

“It’s true!” Then he smirked, “was my spell not strong enough? Maybe I should kiss you some more—”

He puckered his lips to smooch again but in an unexpected move, Akira who still had the training and swiftness during his Bl@ster days pinned down Motomi to the bed! ….. in a gentle way.

“W-woah!”

Motomi didn’t have time to react as his visioned covered by a bandage!

“A-Akira!”

His assistant began wrapping Motomi’s eyes as if he has a full head injury! He could still see some light from the ceiling at this leaning position.

“Hush…” Akira answered him back just like how Motomi shushed him, “injured people shouldn’t move so much. Doctor’s orders that it’s time to sleep.”

Stopping Motomi’s flailing arms, Akira quickly tied his wrists together with another roll of bandages!

“I thought I’m the unofficial doctor here! I used to wear a lab coat after all.” Motomi protested with a laugh despite the situation he’s in. He gulped when he tested to break free from the wrist cuffs of bandages… and didn’t budge an inch apart. Damn, Akira learned to tie up really well there.

“No, you’re my patient now. Lay still or else I’ll give you some shots to the butt.” Akira said seriously.

With his eyes covered and his hands tied, Motomi could feel Akira made himself comfortable by sitting on his lap. The way Akira gruffly ordered him to stop squirming was… quite a turn on. Even his threats that were suppose to sound threatening…. Caused Motomi to feel a bit aroused instead!

After being in a relationship for a few years, this rare aggressive side of Akira came out a few times. When Motomi’s teasing made him so annoyed that he finally snapped and out came this… sexy, commanding Akira. Motomi was never into cosplay before but sometimes he wondered how will his young lover will look like in uniform with a whip and shiny boots.

“You’re going to give me shots, doc? To my poor… butt?”

At Akira’s mercy, Motomi smiled nervously.

“Do you want something else done to your butt?” Akira asked in a flat tone. It’s kinda ridiculous they kept repeating the word here!

Blinded, trapped and immobile, Motomi could only experienced what Akira was doing to his body. He felt the cool digits trailing his naked upper body.

“Well… I’m not a fan of painful stuffs. I’m okay with needles, just don’t pump me with something bigger.”

Motomi didn’t see it but for a split second Akira’s eyes shined with a glow of interest.

“Pumping you, huh…”

At this Akira’s hands trailed across the nipples down to the bandaged stomach…

“Gyaaah!”

Akira smirked, he knew this was Motomi’s erogenous area. Back in the church’s room when he straddled him, Motomi was so erotic on his helpless he looked like under Akira’s touches. The way Motomi just covered his face with his hand and didn’t stop Akira’s advances fuel the younger man’s eagerness to dominate the man.

It’s ironic he didn’t feel anything back when he won over his Bl@ster opponents. But in this arena… when he’s against Motomi… pinning him down and making him vulnerable under him… it was all so deliciously addictive like… a drug. Akira loved it that Motomi only showed this side to Akira alone. The older man was so secretive the first time they met with his pretend smiles that to witness this hidden side; Motomi stirred a forbidden emotion within Akira… a side Akira never knew he had one since he was so disinterested in other people.

Akira went back up to caress Motomi’s chest, the bandages didn’t cover the pert nipples. It’s as if Motomi was wearing a corset of sorts. Rather than the purpose of covering his wounds, the view enticed Akira’s attention instead. He lowered his head and kissed each brown nubs lovingly… before biting them.

“Hnngh…”

With shivering fingers, Motomi grasped Akira’s head as the younger man licked the underside of each tips. Motomi whimpered and was going to enjoy the sensation but then Akira pinned his wrists above Motomi’s head!

“Aww Akira, I want to touch you more…”

“Do not interrupt the doctor’s examination.”

As if punishing him, Akira reached up and bit Motomi’s neck hard then licked the mark he left there. Motomi turned his face away, panting a bit as he exposed more of his neck. Surrendering all to Akira for a good time.

Silently begging he wanted more from his owner…

Akira was panting too, he could feel his own hard on tenting his pants. This hasn’t been spoken between them yet… Motomi didn’t seem opposed if Akira became aggressive and take charge. So far the most they have done were making out but in the end Motomi would always take over and fuck him down to the sheets. Or over the table. And even against the shower room’s wall.

However now that Motomi had his side injury, it’s unwise to have some rough movement involving the hips, they might risk reopening the wounds.

What if… what if it’s the other way round?

What if Akira tops him? Would Motomi allow it? Akira didn’t know how to do it yet since he never went out or had sex with anyone other than Motomi…

Enough thinking! Akira’s original plan was to distract Motomi from the pain, not to have sex! And if there’s no anaesthesia available and alcohol was not an option, then all he had to do was to make Motomi feel good enough to fall asleep! So far the things he did to his lover was anything drowsy enough to make Motomi sleepy. But Akira had a plan. He’s going to give Motomi a blow job, one so good Motomi will surely faint and hopefully sleep til morning!

With that in mind, Akira began his work.

His right hand still pinning Motomi’s wrists above, Akira’s other hand continued down to Motomi’s lower half. The belt and button undone during the process of bandaging just now.

“A-aah!”

Motomi gasped when he felt his lover lightly touched his growing hard on over his moist underwear.

“That’s a good sound just now…”

Akira whispered into Motomi’s ear, licking the shell.

“Patients should keep quiet or else you’ll wake the other patients’ resting in the room. You don’t want me to give you a mouthful of something big and long right?”

Motomi almost salivate at the idea of Akira giving him something mouthful to swallow and suckle… sure their cock sizes were different but he loved Akira’s taste. In fact he loved it more when he brought his fingers to taste Akira’s essence after a good blowjob. Akira always raised up again in arousal whenever he saw Motomi licked his own fingers clean.

“Yes… Please…” Motomi begged, “I want to taste you, love.”

Akira ignored his pleas and bit Motomi’s jaw. Purposely staying silent to make Motomi wonder what he’d do next. Akira slid his fingers under Motomi’s underwear and began pumping and fondling his lover’s cock. Teasing the slit until he leaked.

“Hmm… ahh… ahh… A-Akira… Please-- hnn…”

Akira silenced him by pushing his soiled fingers into Motomi’s mouth. Motomi eagerly lapped at those digits, tasting his own cum. Motomi was rock hard and his hips buckled, wanting something… anything to rub and get some release with any friction he could find.

Akira pulled away his fingers, wet with saliva and more. A devilish grin marred his lips as he licked his own fingers. Then he moved down Motomi’s body, part those knees apart and get himself in between Motomi’s thighs…

“L-love? What are you—- ahh!!”

Akira swallowed Motomi’s dipping cock, slurping and pumping the member enthusiastically. But there was more, Motomi shouted louder when he felt the wet fingers he suckled earlier circling his entrance!

“A-Akira… I…. ah! Ahh!!”

Akira sucked on Motomi’s cock like a lollipop then pushed in a finger into that tight hole. Motomi couldn’t contained his voice anymore! He desperately tried to hold onto the bed rails for support. His hips buckled, his knees shivered as he tried to widened his legs more to let Akira take him, begging and pleading with incoherent words.

Akira listened to Motomi in a trance. He never knew Motomi’s moans and cries were so erotic. The front of his pants were moist now due to his own neglected member. It’s easy to yank Motomi’s legs apart and take him now… but Akira restrained himself. He’s determined to make Motomi feel so good and forget the pain of his gunshot wound. Hopefully later he’d be so spent that he immediately doze off. Akira inserted two fingers now and began scissoring and pushing them in. He was a little clumsy and didn’t know if this really felt good to Motomi or hurting him instead…

“Yes! There! Deeper!

Well, seems like he’s in the right direction after all. Akira obeyed and sucked harder. He knew Motomi loved it when he licked up and down the underside of his big cock. He really wanted this inside him… but due to Motomi’s size and length, he needed to prepare himself well with lube. Akira was too impatient for all that trouble. With this much begging from Motomi, is it ok to take him? But… Akira didn’t want to hurt him with his non existent experiences. Caught between wanting to take Motomi or to ride Motomi’s cock, Akira realized both methods will risk worsening his partner’s injury.

So Akira decided to ignore his own blue balls. His priority now was to blow his partner’s mind away.

“Ah… ahn… aaaah! Akira, please… please… no.. more…”

Decision made, Akira get back to work and determined to give Motomi the best blowjob he ever had! Fingers brushing against his cockhead, he smirked when he felt Motomi shivered. Akira stroke him, gradually increasing the hard and fast phase. Alternating between stroking and pumping him, Akira also gave Motomi’s dick little licks to the tip as if teasing him.

“Aaaahh!!”

It didn’t take long for Motomi to reach his climax, he came hard in Akira’s mouth. It was amazing to feel Motomi’s tightening insides against his fingers. How he clenched Akira greedily and not wanting to let go. Akira pushed down his own pants and started pumping himself, watching Motomi’s erotic face as he came undone. Memorizing his expression and restraining his urge to kiss him hard.

By now Motomi’s wrists were no longer trapped by the bandages. With shivering hands he took off his blindfold and saw Akira trying to seek release. Without a single word, he pulled Akira up and kissed him hard! Akira made a soft, desperate sound in his throat. Moaning, he closed his eyes and felt so grateful Motomi loved him this much.

For a moment they kissed deeply, lost in bliss before he regained his awareness.

“N-no! Let go… hnn… I can’t… your… wound…”

Akira tried to break free, not wanting to add weight to Motomi’s stomach area but the older man smiled.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore… let me have you…”

Motomi assured him as he rubbed their cocks together. Hands and lips and tongue became his world. The action caused Akira’s blood buzzed with adrenaline and arousal. Motomi set a rhythm that grew faster and faster with each thrust of their dicks while at the same time he fucked into Akira’s mouth with his tongue.

When Akira reached his orgasm, he screamed into Motomi’s mouth, his sensitive dick overstimulated by the slick grinding of their members together. Motomi held on tight to Akira’s hips, their cum dripping down between Motomi’s thighs and ass.

Akira panted heavily after they break the kiss. He rested on top of his lover as Motomi pat his head. After they both calmed down and regained their breaths, Motomi gently helped Akira to lay on his side.

“Are you okay, honey?”

Akira could only nod. They only rubbed against each other, not even a full on sex yet the experience was mind blowing to Akira. Satisfied, Motomi peck Akira on the forehead as a thank you then lay on his back again. Careful of his injured side. His bandaged stomach was now drenched in sweat and fluids but at least his medicinal patch was still in tact. Other doctors would have shook their heads if they see it.

Akira failed as a doctor but at least he discovered he’s a bit convincing as an acting doctor with the patients.

Feeling spent and exhausted, Motomi conked out first. Akira smiled, happy that his plan work. He just hope Motomi would sleep til afternoon.

On the other hand he himself felt tired but not exhausted enough to fall asleep. Akira was content to watch his lover’s peaceful expression as he played with Motomi’s soft hair. Akira weakly scooted closer to reach for the blanket after wiping away the cum using his shirt.

Feeling a bit chilly, Akira grabbed Motomi’s discarded button up shirt and wore it. It’s a bit big on him but he didn’t care. He took off his pants too. Before he climbed back into the bed, Akira saw from the wall mirror that his hair has grown a bit long now to his shoulders. Perhaps it’s time for a hair cut.

As he was about to lie back down on the bed next to Motomi, Akira saw Motomi’s love bites on the neck and the red marks on Motomi’s wrists from the bandages as ropes. Akira smiled wickedly, he brought up one of Motomi’s reddened wrist and kiss them.

“Pain pain go away, let the pleasure come this way.”

Akira had a feeling something will happen. A new possibility… the two of them will need to sit down and have a talk once Motomi’s side injuries healed. If Motomi didn’t oppose to Akira’s suggestion, perhaps they could try a new kind of game… one where Akira gets a chance to play with Motomi’s body more…

…….

……………

  
End?

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was supposed to have a hint of nympho!Akira in relation to Akira discovering his sexual empowerment side (Akira wearing Motomi’s white button up shirt, awakened sex drive and and long hair reference) but then again why is there a reference to slut Akira in the first place anyway? 
> 
> Hence why this story is rejected and I couldn’t think of a better ending other than “and then they both smile happily every after” kind of ending arghhh. 
> 
> Thank you for those who managed to read towards the end of the bed scene. Personally I think it wasn’t that erotic or sensual in appreciating Motomi’s body. I wonder if Akira seemed forceful to Motomi Orz...


End file.
